The Most Powerful Sword
by Airian Reesu
Summary: InuPapa, Sess story. The Inu no Taisho wanted the most powerful sword. It's only after losing the one closest to him that he realizes what the true power is.


****

The Most Powerful Sword

Airian Reesu

**Summary:** InuPapa, Sess story. The Inu no Taisho wanted the most powerful sword. It's only after losing the one closest to him that realizes what the true power is.

**A/N:** I am **completely ignoring** the third movie in this. In fact, I'm not sure how well this fits into canon, but I wanted to write it and so I did. I spit this out within two days, but I think it's one of the best things I've done in a long while. I've been playing with this idea for a while, have even started a few shorts based on it. But this one came and grabbed me last night and I couldn't stop writing it. Guess I finally found the angle I wanted…

I have to warn you here why the rating is as it is. Expect** blood, gore, torture, death, and a really twisted Ryuukotssei**. Also, this is rather long…sorry about that.

Other than that, have a nice read and expect a note or two (or ten…) at the bottom…

* * *

The Inu no Taisho stood within the bellowing forge, in air thick with the scent of fire, smoke, and not much else. Closing his senses to the overpowering stench, he watched the old youkai who rubbed his chin absently with stern, dusky eyes. 

"Well," the old smith Toutousai - if he remembered correctly - mused, pulling at the sparse hair on his chin. "I suppose it is possible to forge such a fell sword. Especially from one such as yourself, taiyoukai."

"Your aid shall preserve yourself a position in my small ring of allies," the Inu no Taisho threw into the bargain. He drew himself up to his full imposing height, blocked the cave exit, and felt those appraising eyes on him. "In a time such as this, protection is not something to throw away needlessly."

"Of course." Toutousai continued to study his potential patron with a keen eye, taking in the sense of authority he radiated, the casual intimidating stance. The Inu no Taisho regarded him just as steadily, seeing the feeble arms and legs, the forge-hardened hands.

Toutousai spoke suddenly, taking the Inu no Taisho by surprise. His manner was businesslike now, the mindset of an artisan. "In order to make such a sword, I shall require two fangs."

"Two? Yet I request only one sword."

The old smith snorted, admonishing the up-and-coming lord as if he was nothing but a pup. The Inu no Taisho swallowed a growl. "Ah, how blind you power mongrels are. You never seem to understand that one cannot be all-powerful and expect everything to fall into place. Where there is one force," lifting a hand, he made a scale, tipping it precariously to the right. "There must be one other to balance it out." The scale drew down on the left, creating balance.

Shaking his head, the old smith continued, almost sadly. "You have not been the first to approach me for the most powerful sword, taiyoukai. I have asked the same from each of them, and never has one of them complied. And not once have I been able to reach the perfection you seek."

The Inu no Taisho sneered, a dark expression on his warrior face. "Then you are not capable of living up to the rumors. I thought as much."

Toutousai's face turned cloudy. Clutching his hammer tightly, he drew himself up and stared down the lord balefully. "You, taiyoukai, are not very good at listening. Did I not tell you that those others would not enable me to create _two_ swords? Did I not ask you for _two_ fangs? If you do as I request, I can make that sword for you. It is not wise to question a Master at his art." This last part was muttered, consternation etching itself across the old man's face. "I don't question _you_ and your dominating quest, do I?"

The Inu no Taisho sent the shorter man a hard flat stare, trying to read behind the words. As one of the many lords battling for the West, he intended to increase his powers in any way possible in order to be victorious. And, if taking the word of this scrawny old youkai was what he needed to do, he was going to make sure that the consequences were crystal clear before giving in. That was how these things worked. Fear, intimidation. That was the advantage he had. And he would use it.

Arms folded imperiously, the Inu no Taisho let his whole frame loom within the shadows of the exit. He knew how to play this game. He spoke in a cold, almost detached tone, rapping his claws against his shoulder plates. "All right, old man, if I were to give you those fangs, how shall I assure myself that I shall receive the final product?"

To his immense surprise, Toutousai barked a laugh, waving a hand in the air. "Oh, if only you knew how many times I've been asked that. The intimidation game is nothing new to me." Sobering somewhat, he responded to the veiled threat truthfully. "Do you really think I would still be standing here if you couldn't trust me? I have handled many a youkai weapon. If I did not produce, I would have been dead many times over."

That was undoubtedly true. Setting back some, the Inu no Taisho cast a wary glance over the youkai's stooped frame once again. "Very well then. I shall give you two, if you insist. When shall I expect to receive the sword?"

Toutousai's eyes lit up with an almost childish delight. "Oh, very good, very good! You shall become the most powerful lord one day, no doubt." The old youkai retrieved a metal tool from a nearby pile. "After extracting the fangs, I shall need a fortnight to complete the swords."

The Inu no Taisho nodded firmly. The old smith beckoned his patron closer, to which he complied, opening his mouth on an order.

A mischievous smirk crossed Toutousai's lips the instant before he yanked the teeth.

If not for the swords, the Inu no Taisho would have killed him.

* * *

Running his tongue through the still sore holes in his mouth, the Inu no Taisho finally cleared the befouled air of the forge, strolling down the mountainside to where he was to meet his other companion. The rumors had called the old smith wary and easily spooked by unwanted visitors. So he had decided to approach the old youkai himself. 

He was doubly pleased with the decision. He did not want anyone to have seen the mighty Inu no Taisho quivering over pulled teeth.

Especially not his son.

Coming close to where he'd left the boy, the Inu no Taisho glanced up into the trees. Sure enough, white stark against the dying brown leaves, perched a familiar figure. He was not trying to hide, nor was he spying. Sesshoumaru was always a strange one, wishing nothing more than to stare into the distance as he waited.

With coloring and guise much akin to his father's, the only thing that could label Sesshoumaru a child was his shorter stature and rather willful nature. The Inu no Taisho would not be ashamed to call _himself_ willful, in fact he knew he was so. It was just that Sesshoumaru was cursed with the will of the young. Brash and inexperienced, he thought he could capture the whole world, clutch it between clumsy claws and claim it his for all eternity. He had yet to be cut down a few pegs, to know that his true vision should be on those around him before the stars.

Despite that, Sesshoumaru was still a very large asset. The other lords battling for the title did not have an heir already in training. They were all of a much younger age, impudent sons of settled lords who had no thirst for more responsibility in their older years. He now had the chance to show Sesshoumaru's the enemy's weaknesses, so that when the time came, he would be able to defeat his father's adversaries without this constant game of cat-and-mouse they had been playing recently. He would also be able to defend the lord's conquered lands, once he was old enough. There was no loyalty greater than that of kindred.

Quirking a wry grin, he watched his son's head lift higher as he caught his father's scent. Twisting on his sky-high perch, the boy saw him.

"It is about time you left the foul-smelling place, Father," he admonished over the distance between them. Claws digging into the tree bark under his hands, the boy hunched down, ready to spring. "This truly is a miserable location."

Coming to a stop a few steps from his son's tree, the Inu no Taisho tilted his head to look up at him. "Ah, you complain at this distance, boy. It was much worse inside."

Sesshoumaru, as he'd expected, caught the change in his speech right away. Intrigued, he leapt from his branch, landing in an impressively stable crouch on the road ahead of him. Straightening with a dignified air, he gave his father a quick glance before wrinkling his nose. "What did you do? _Bathe_ in the smoke?" Ignoring his father's raised eyebrow, he continued. "And what happened to your voice? You sound so very undignified, Father."

The Inu no Taisho grinned. And was rewarded by his son's startled expression.

"Your fangs!"

"Yes, my fangs," he answered, amused. Taking a quick step froward, he was at his son's side. Reaching over, he wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulling him close. Sesshoumaru cursed, struggling against his father's grip to no avail. He was still just a little thing yet, despite the attitude. "That is the inconvenience one must pay for the most powerful sword."

Sesshoumaru stopped squirming at that, twisting his neck to look up at his father with wide eyes. "Truly? He will make you such a thing?"

The Inu no Taisho laughed. Squeezing his son a little tighter, he used his other hand to gesture towards the mountain. "By the end of a fortnight, Sesshoumaru, your father shall be one of the most powerful youkai in the world."

Sesshoumaru believed it; the Inu no Taisho saw it in his eyes. And he loved that feeling. "Then you will be the Lord of the West, won't you, Father?"

It was a simple answer. "Yes." Snaking up his hand, he pinched his son's ear between his claws. Sesshoumaru growled. "What was that about me smelling, boy? Just for that, I think we'll travel like this for a while."

Dragging the struggling Sesshoumaru behind him, he started off into the distance. _With this sword, _he thought,_ I shall be unstoppable._

The Inu no Taisho was going to become to be the Western Lord. He did not doubt that at all.

* * *

"You used my fang to make _that_?" 

The Inu no Taisho once again stood within the smoke and haze, staring down the sword smith who offered the second sword up to his perusal. This one looked so similar to its brother, Tessaiga, which hung securely at his hip, free of any sheath.

He was very pleased with this new blade, which radiated an air of strength that the Inu no Taisho was certain had not come from the power of his fang alone. According to the old smith, it was his most powerful blade.

"Not only can it now slay one-hundred demons with one swing, it is also powerful in its ability to improve."

Examining the fine craftsmanship in what little light available, the Inu no Taisho had looked up then, feeling strangely unsettled by these words. "Improve? If this is the most powerful sword, how can it be improved?"

The old man had waved a hand through the air. "Did I say _improve_? Perhaps I should have said, 'have additions'. For this sword is unlike any other blade I have ever made. Usually, once forged into steel, the properties of a sword's power cannot be altered. But this Tessaiga…" Shaking his head, Toutousai had simply turned to retrieve the other blade. "Let me just say that, in the future, this ability may prove to be quite the helper, if not safeguard."

The Inu no Taisho had tried to make sense of the old smith's ramblings, but gave up shortly after and labeled them as part of his eccentricity. For he was that, if nothing else.

It had only been when he began to explain the other sword that the Inu no Taisho thought him insane.

"A sword of healing. Is that even possible?"

Toutousai looked quite put out, a deep frown on his wrinkled face. "It's here before you, isn't it?"

"That does not mean it _works_, old man." Giving the sword a critical eye, he added. "Besides, what need have I for such a...weapon? If it could even be called such. I doubt that it can cut."

"No, it cannot," the old smith replied, stiffly. "The Tenseiga is also unlike any other blade I've ever made. It is the only of its kind, that I have any knowledge of, and it took a very large effort to create. I would prefer that you not belittle my work, taiyoukai."

The Inu no Taisho willed his annoyance to settle. This smith had done him a great service in the production of Tessaiga. He could afford him some respect. "Very well. You have created this sword. It appears to be masterly forged, and I cannot doubt you on your skill." The Tenseiga was indeed an awesome blade, shimmering with its own light in the dusky quarters. The blade was so very sharp, deceptively so, and the Inu no Taisho thought that it could have passed as a decoy.

But what use did he have for a fake sword?

"Thank you," the old smith huffed, placing the sword in an old worn sheath. "I do not specialize in sheaths, taiyoukai, so you will need to see to that. You may use this for the time being and-"

"Hold a moment. When did I say I would _take_ that?"

Toutousai's frowned deepened. "Well, why not? I made it for you, didn't I? You seemed pleased with my other work."

The Inu no Taisho's hand curled around the leather hilt at his side. "Yes, I am. Yet, I have no use for such a …sword as that." He indicated Tenseiga with a scornful gesture. "You spoke of balance, or something to that effect, which would enable you to create the Tessaiga, did you not?"

"Yes!" Toutousai exclaimed, exasperated.

"You did not say that the swords had to be together, is that not right?"

The old smith seemed to puzzle over this. "No," he assented at last, slowly. "No, I did not."

"I gave you the fang you wanted, you made the balance, now I have no use for that blade." Lifting his chin haughtily, he put on his lordly air despite the close conditions. "Since you have done such a service, you may retain ownership of that blade, Toutousai." Turning on his heel, he started for the exit, only to be stopped by a cry.

"Oh, stupid youkai," the old youkai voice rose in exasperation. "Stupid stupid youkai! Don't you know what you're passing up? You-"

The Inu no Taisho was directly in front of him now, peering down with burning eyes. "What did you say?"

Toutousai's mouth moved once or twice as he quaked in fear at such a close, malignant presence. But, it seemed that his enormous sense of self-preservation would not be enough to make him step down on this occasion.

"I was saying that you are giving away what could be a very powerful weapon. Do you know what you could _do_ with such a sword? The power of life should not be scorned so easily."

"The power of life is nothing more than power over death," the Inu no Taisho stated, icily. He did not retreat an inch and Toutousai stared to sweat.

But even fear couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Exactly! That is what the Tenseiga can do. It defeats death!"

"You are a fool, old man. You cannot _defeat_ death. You can only dispense it."

"That may be true, normally, but with this sword-"

The Inu no Taisho bared his fangs and Toutousai's mouth snapped shut. "Enough of this. I will be leaving now, without _that_ sword. What you do with it is up to you, but I would recommend that it be in no other hands but your own. Is that clear?"

Toutousai nodded, and the Inu no Taisho backed down. But, before he could go, the old smith spoke again. His voice was much more subdued, even respectful. "You said yourself that you have only a small number of allies. And, without a doubt, your enemies are numerous. You may not agree, taiyoukai, but a sword such as Tenseiga _can_ have its uses." Placing the sword down upon a nearby workbench, he continued. "If you wish for it, for any reason, it will be here. Waiting. Remember that. Because, as you said yourself: protection is not something to throw away needlessly."

The Inu no Taisho didn't respond to that. He didn't feel the need to. So he left, hand still gracing the hilt of his new weapon and envisioning the different methods he could use to try it out.

He couldn't get to his enemies soon enough.

* * *

He smelled the blood halfway down the mountain. Smoke still lingered in the air, but it wasn't enough to block out such a strong smell. His heart quickened at the scent, and his steps became a little longer. 

_What would have created such a large amount?_ He wondered, idly, following the meandering path down the mountainside. It was only then that he realized in what direction the scent originated. It was from directly below him, at the base of the trail.

Where he'd left Sesshoumaru.

That thought was enough to send his protective, territorial instincts raging, and he gave up on the path for a headlong decent down the rocky face. His feet slipped occasionally, and he had to struggle not to lose his balance and tumbled head over heels down the steep slope. It what he envisioned was right, such an entrance would not be the most beneficial.

He was nearing the trees when he found out who was there. The scent of dragon was thick in the air, nearly blocking out his son's. But, oddly enough, there was no sound, and the Inu no Taisho feared he might already be too late.

Heart beating enough to break his ribs, he burst through the tree line and into the clearing he had been in only a fortnight earlier. The sight that greeted his eyes made him pull up short.

Blood was everywhere, splattered across the rocky soil and the dying trees. The ground was torn in large clumps, the sign of a struggle. Tree limbs were scattered, cut clean off the trees.

What drew him the most, however, were the scattered bodies. They were all full warriors, five in all, clad in armor and carrying the halberds the dragons favored. They were all dead, if the smell told him anything, and two had had their heads melted clear off. That was, undoubtedly, Sesshoumaru's handiwork. In fact, if he took a deep breath, he could detect the bittersweet odor of his son's poison amongst the blood scent.

But it was very hard for him to concentrate on that, when something larger and more pressing weighed on his mind. Of all the blood he smelt…Sesshoumaru's was the most prevalent. That, coupled with the boy's absence, was extremely unsettling.

"Damn it!" The Inu no Taisho seethed. "Why didn't I notice!"

The forge. He took a quick glance up the mountain to the billowing smoke. Of course. They must have known he was having a sword made. And they'd chose to attack…

His heart clenched. They knew his weak spot, didn't they? Even if he tried to hide it, they knew. He was a parent; any youkai would be aggrieved by the loss of a child. But this…Sesshoumaru was _his_ son, damn it! The only remnants of his mother, the only companion he was willing to bear on his journeys. He was…he was...

So damn important to him.

Snarling at his own weakness, the Inu no Taisho scented the air, searching for a trail. He should have known this would happen, should have guarded himself against it. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. He _liked_ the boy's company. He _liked_ being the focus of his attention, of being his hero. He _liked_ teaching him and watching him grow.

Damn it all to hell.

_You should have been able to fend them off, Sesshoumaru!_ He tried to rationalize, shifting through the blood smell until he found the freshest vein. _I taught you well enough already._

But he knew he was fooling himself. What was a pup against five - no, more than that - fully armored and experienced warriors, anyhow? The boy hadn't even been granted his first set of battle armor yet; he was still too young to do anything but follow his father on errands such as this. The light, travel piece he'd worn would be nothing against them. Not to mention that he had no other weapon but his claws and teeth.

Although, seeing those piled bodies, he must have put up quite a fight. The Inu no Taisho felt an inkling of pride stir within him, despite the grim circumstances. At least it would be know that the son of the Inu no Taisho couldn't be taken down as easily as a normal pup. That he had quite a bit of bite in him despite his young age.

Those thoughts didn't keep the guilt at bay. His mind kept screaming at him that he should have been there, should have left him at home, should have _crushed _their heads in-between his bare hands for daring to touch what was his. It was making it hard to concentrate and kept making his chest feel uncomfortably tight.

With a violent surge, he wiped his mind clear, growling lowly as he focused solely on the task before him. If the trail spoke true, he could catch up with them in less than an hour. Then he'd take back what had been stolen from him.

Then, perhaps, his guilt could rest.

* * *

The Inu no Taisho had not run so hard in all his life. He barely touched the ground as he leapt through the treetops. He preferred to stay at a lower profile, although his inner beast roared to be free, in hopes of catching his enemy unaware. They had not known when he would leave the forge, but they had to have guessed that he would be on their trail immediately after doing so. But, perhaps they had estimated a longer period of safety and he could cut them off. 

Those grim thoughts in mind, he tracked the blood through the dying autumn woods. It was mostly Sesshoumaru now, a jeering reminder of his mistakes. The longer he smelt it, the more the Inu no Taisho realized he hated the scent. He never wanted to smell so much of it ever again.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, the scent began to solidify some, proving that the source was getting closer. They didn't appear to be moving at all and he was partially thankful for it. At least he could catch up faster. He really didn't want to think about why they might have stopped, however.

It was coming closer and closer…his heart was pounding and pounding…he could smell him now, he was alive and so were at least six other dragons. Slowing down, he crept up to the sounds of voices. He could hear them laughing, jeering. There was a quick snap, then another, and he sped up.

They could undoubtedly smell him now, but still they weren't reacting. That unnerved him greatly.

There, just beyond that line of trees. Cracking his fingers, he got ready for a rush. He was going to gut them all, savor their blood on his claws. Readying his muscles, he stared into the dark and without further thought sprang forward.

Only to be brought up short by the air solidifying before him suddenly, a swirling cloud of youki that he barely missed running into. It was a barrier, one that snapped and crackled with excess energy. One that he did not know how to pass.

All noise stopped then and the Inu no Taisho actually got a good look at the scene before him.

There were just as many dragons as he'd expected, all strapped into armor and hovering around a familiar figure. Sesshoumaru did not look so white any longer, his hair coated in blood and twisted within the tattered remains of his once proud clothing. He hung from the metal shaft of a halberd held by two of his captors, his hands restrained above his head and knees just skimming the forest floor. His side was torn clear open, muscle and bone showing distinctly underneath the blood, while ragged lacerations were scattered across the rest of his skin.

What bothered the Inu no Taisho the most, however, was his son's face. The skin on his right cheek had been torn away completely, revealing the jaw underneath, while a diagonal cut ran from above his right temple to left jaw, almost completely sealing off his left eye. It all bleed freely, running down his neck and over his collar with creeping fingers.

In fact, if it hadn't been for scent and those defiant gold eyes, he would have never recognized him.

The Inu no Taisho's attention was forced away from his son as a voice spoke up. Eyes snapping towards the speaker, it took him a moment to remember whom it was, despite having known him for years. It was one of the many dragons vying for the West. Ryuukotssei. He stood in his humanoid form, his face nothing more than a white mask like that which he bore in his true form. It held no expression, but he could sense the beast's amusement.

"You have come to join us, mighty Inu no Taisho?" he jeered, voice a grating hiss against his taunt nerves. "How wonderful."

"Ryuukotssei," he seethed, fingers flexing with the need to tear him apart.

"Ah, so you remember my name, my lord. I feel so honored." He bowed mockingly, and his soldiers snickered. Turning to Sesshoumaru, who was glaring at him with dark eyes, he added, his voice holding a sneer in its tone. "Look, boy, your father knows who I am. Are you really that stupid?"

Sesshoumaru snarled, his canines a sickly red color from all the blood in his mouth.

"Ah…what did I tell you about doing that, boy?" Ryuukotssei admonished impishly, shaking a finger at him. "Look what already happened to your face after you tried to bite. No matter which form, skin is always a painful thing to lose, isn't that right?"

He was by Sesshoumaru's side in an instant, catching his chin within two sharp claws and forcing his head to the side. Sesshoumaru grunted, his teeth still bared. The Inu no Taisho could see the rough-edges around his torn face now, lines of blood crawling down his red teeth.

"Such a pretty thing, isn't it?" Ryuukotssei mused, thoughtfully, twisting the boy's neck a little farther. "And I'd thought you looked nice before. Blood has a way of doing that, doesn't it?" He opened his mouth wide enough for all his needlepoint teeth to show, his reptilian tongue sliding along them like a poisonous snake.

The Inu no Taisho stepped forward, his blood pounding in his ears like war drums. "Release him."

The dragon lifted his head at his voice, turning just enough to put an eye on him. "Ah, what was that now? My lord has decided to speak up? How lovely." Dropping his hand from Sesshoumaru's face, he motioned to a nearby dragon, who took up his place behind the boy. Ryuukotssei strolled over to the barrier, standing almost within arm-length of the Inu no Taisho. It took all his willpower not to leap at the creature. He knew it would be useless; he'd faced this barrier before and had suffered severe burns as a result. He had to discover some other way to get through…a weakness…

"What do you want?" he growled instead, eyes flickering from his enemy to his son, who refused to look at him. He only stared off into the distance, eyes hard and teeth clenched.

"What do I want?" Ryuukotssei repeated slowly, rubbing his chin. "What could I possibly want…besides revenge?" His eyes snapped to life, burning like coals in his mask-face as he bared his teeth in anger. "You've destroyed over half my men, _Inu no Taisho_, and that does not sit well with me."

His rage disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Staring at his adversary with a placid façade he was so well known for, Ryuukotssei began to pace, coming so close to the Inu no Taisho that he was seeing red.

"We have been at this war game for a very long time, you and I. And those other young fools. Although, if it means anything to you, I do not feel them to be as much of a threat as you." He trailed a claw across the hazy surface of the barrier and the Inu no Taisho took a swipe at it, despite knowing better. The youki crackled, singing his hand as Ryuukotssei jerked back on reflex. Those cold eyes bore down on him. "That wasn't very nice, my lord."

The Inu no Taisho growled, and this seemed to amuse Ryuukotssei even more. Baring his teeth again in what the Inu no Taisho realized to be his facsimile of a smile, the dragon folded his arms into his billowing sleeves. "As I was saying. Though you may be powerful, even the strongest of enemies has a weakness." Suddenly thrusting out an arm, he indicated Sesshoumaru. "I found it, quite easily. Blood calls to blood, doesn't it? Blood screams to blood as well, so I'm sure you'll enjoy the little show we've planned for you. In fact, we were already starting before you arrived."

The dragon behind Sesshoumaru seemed to have been waiting for this comment, his arm drawing back as if to strike. Sesshoumaru seemed to know what was coming; although he did not look away from the trees in the distance, he did tense in anticipation. There was a snap in the air, the sound of a whip, before the black lash came curling around the boy's side. Sesshoumaru winced, almost on reflex, hands tightening in their constraints. He didn't make a sound, teeth so tight together that the sound of their scrapping was audible even to the Inu no Taisho.

"Undoubtedly you heard us before you arrived," Ryuukotssei was commenting, offhandedly, as he watched. "Have to give you some credit though, that boy of yours is quite the bastard. He's barely made a sound ever since we got him. And before that, as you've probably seen, he took out five of my best. Which has made me very unhappy." Ryuukotssei made a sound very much like a growl, fiery eyes pinning on the Inu no Taisho. "I'll just have to wait even longer before I kill him, to make up for it."

The Inu no Taisho wasn't listening to him. His eyes were glued on his son, his whole body taunt and tense as he watched that damnable leather tear through the boy's already mutilated skin. Sesshoumaru didn't look at him once, keeping his head turned obstinately to the side even as the other dragons jeered, spitting insults and lewd epithets as fast as one would spit out boiling water. Even when the lash cracked him across the side of his head he refused to move, fingers taunt enough to snap in their tethers.

_He gave up on me, hasn't he?_ The Inu no Taisho realized in despair. _He's not even asking for my help he…Is such a stubborn ass! _He understood it now. The boy refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He wouldn't utter a sound, be it in pain or in pleading, no matter what they did.

He was made of much stronger stuff than the Inu no Taisho had given him credit for.

Now, all he had to do was get in there to retrieve him.

Ryuukotssei seemed to read his mind. Regarding the scene with that impassive face, he commented, "Have you even taught this boy how to speak, Inu no Taisho? For, certainly, he must be very dumb not to have said anything by now. No spawn of yours could have enough mettle to be silent this long."

Leaving his spot by the barrier, the dragon sauntered across the clearing to where Sesshoumaru hung. The Inu no Taisho snarled at his back, not liking that bastard being so close to his son. His youki spiraled, surging against the barrier that didn't give an inch.

Stopping just in front of the boy, Ryuukotssei made a motion to his soldier to stop his whip. Reaching out, he captured Sesshoumaru's face again, pulling his head around and up until he could do nothing but look right in his eyes. For his credit, Sesshoumaru made an attempt to sneer.

"My, my. You do have a temper, don't you? Biting and snarling like a common dog." Using his other hand, Ryuukotssei prodded at the exposed hinge of his jaw, which made Sesshoumaru flinch in spite of himself. "Maybe I should take out your teeth, little pup, just for a precaution."

Running his claw down the raw tissue, Ryuukotssei seemed to change his mind before making a full cut. "What would hold in all that dog drool, if that was missing?" he mused with his twisted smirk. "I certainly don't want that all over me.

"But I can," he added suddenly, eyes flashing. "Do this." With a quick swipe of his hand, Ryuukotssei sliced off Sesshoumaru's left ear, taking a clump of hair and skin with it. Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide now, mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes began to bleed red, his marking darkening in his rage.

Inu no Taisho stopped cold, sickened by the sight but also frightened by the change in his son. _No_, he urged, silently. _Don't do it, Sesshoumaru. Remember what I told you!_

And he did. Teeth grinding, Sesshoumaru slowly composed himself, eyes dimming back to their normal gold as the stripes -at least those that remained - on his face smoothed back to their regular shape. Breathing raggedly, he did nothing more than spit up some blood onto the ground, refusing to look at what lay to his left.

"Seems that father of yours taught you something, eh?" Ryuukotssei sounded both amused and annoyed, staring down at the smaller form in front of him with his cold eyes. "You know that we heal faster in these fake forms. That skin and bone are easier to mend when most of it is of your own design anyhow. That if I were to do _this_," with a flash of his claws, Ryuukotssei cut right through Sesshoumaru's left wrist, leaving him hanging from only one hand as the other fell slack beside it, blood gushing down to coat his white hair dark red. "It would be permanent in your true form. If you don't bleed too much now, you might even be able to get that back on and live."

Pain was etched in Sesshoumaru's face now, his eyes glazed as he stared up at his captor. His arm dropped to his side, blood smearing his leg and running in a thick stream to the soaked earth below.

The Inu no Taisho saw nothing but red as the sight and the scent sent him into a frenzy. Roaring, he leapt at the barrier, searing pain flaring up around him as he pushed through. His eyes were burning, his skin was melting, and still he struggled on. He had to get in there. He had to stop this!

But the harder he pushed, the stronger the barrier pushed back, until after what seemed years of struggle the Inu no Taisho found himself still on the outer side and Ryuukotssei grinning at him in amusement from within. He was holding Sesshoumaru's severed ear, taking the moment to straighten the attached skin so that it hung properly. He then waved it right in the boy's face, the clump of hair falling off at his feet. Sesshoumaru was several shades paler now, all the blood almost gone from his face.

"Look at him! It's so amusing seeing him struggle and struggle and get nowhere! Oh, you just have to hear him, those terrible roars that are good for nothing except tearing the throat. Oh, wait. You can't hear!" With his ugly sneer, he tossed the ear in Sesshoumaru's face. It hit with a smack before sliding down, smearing blood as it went.

"Or maybe you can, it doesn't matter," he added, offhandedly. Glancing over at the Inu no Taisho, who watched all his movements with enraged eyes, he gave him a grin before grabbing Sesshoumaru's neck within his huge hands. "You won't have a reason to listen to anything, now."

Much to the everyone's surprise, Sesshoumaru started to squirm suddenly, thrashing about in a mad frenzy as he tried to get away, because he knew what was coming. The dragon's hand slid off his slick neck and Ryuukotssei sneered in annoyance. "Pitiful creature!" he roared, swinging back his arm to deliver a much quicker blow. "I'll show you how to submit!"

For the first time since his father's arrival, the Inu no Taisho's son looked at him. There was nothing there that could be labeled as pleading, trusting, or even resignation. It was only Sesshoumaru, staring at him from across the distance and waiting.

Waiting for him to do something. Anything.

Hopeless rage cut through the hollowness of his chest, and the Inu no Taisho went to leap at the barrier again, claws scrapping uselessly on the liquid air. There was nothing he could do and he knew it.

It was only when his elbow brushed the hilt that he remembered the sword. And he cursed. That was it. This was the most powerful sword. Surely it could break through a barrier!

Taking a quick step back, he drew the sword in a quick motion. "Ryuukotssei!" he called, hoping to deter him long enough.

And it worked. Dropping his arm, the dragon spun around at the sound of his voice, eyes narrowed. "What Inu no - a _sword_?" he sounded vaguely amused now. "What do you expect to do with a sword?"

"This." Drawing back, he closed his eyes and swung back Tessaiga. He felt the blade come alive in his hands, power calling to power as he ordered it to break the barrier. With a mighty swing that jarred his arms within the sockets, he brought it down. There was a wave of sound, almost deafening, and the earth trembled.

But it was soon over and, opening his eyes, he stared into the eyes of a dragon that were no longer behind a cloud of swirling youki. And, held between them was a sword of a kind he'd never seen before. The blade had transformed, becoming much longer and thicker, wide enough to cleave a head with a single swing.

"What the hell!" One of the dragons called out, but he was silenced quickly with a slash of the enormous blade. Snarling his rage, the Inu no Taisho was already out of his shock, sword cutting through his enemies like they were nothing but dust.

"How can this be happening!" Ryuukotssei screamed. The soldiers clustered around Sesshoumaru cringed back, almost dropping the halberd between them. Ryuukotssei saw this and he hissed at them angrily. "Don't let him go!"

"But, Ryuukotssei-sama!"

"Shut up!" he snarled. With a quick movement he drew the halberd of the nearest soldier's back and loomed behind the defenseless Sesshoumaru. Eyes crackling with rage, he raised the blade above his head. "Inu no Taisho!" he bellowed.

The Inu no Taisho looked up and, seeing what was going to happen, jumped out of the fight and rushed over.

He was too late. With a downward stroke, Ryuukotssei drove the blade right through Sesshoumaru's back, pinning him down to the ground like nothing more than a piece of meat. Sesshoumaru made a small gurgling noise before his head was shoved into the dirt, blood from his throat leaking out of the holes in the side of his mouth. He didn't move after that.

Ryuukotssei laughed uproariously, even as the Inu no Taisho leapt over his son's body to come after him. Barely evading a blow from Tessaiga, the dragon continued to laugh, grinning almost dementedly. "I'd like to see him live through that! Right through the heart, Inu no Taisho! My aim in impeccable, as always."

The Inu no Taisho barely heard him. All he could do was swing his sword blindly as rage awoke his inner beast. It was only his senses that guided him, tracking down the murderer and ready to tear him limb from fucking limb.

Within this mad, almost deranged fury he felt the sword. It was calling out to him, whispering to him of what he could do, of how he could render this foe into pieces. It heard his rage, drew it in, and told him a name. Showed him what to do.

Swinging the sword high, he searched for it, looking for the fissure he needed, and struck. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The air roared around him as his power flowed forth like a burst dam, slicing through the crack like the sword said and meeting flesh. There was a scream, multiple screams, and then it died.

Breathing raggedly, the Inu no Taisho took in the battlefield. All the dragons that had held his son were dead, torn into pieces by the might of the sword.

And there, bleeding freely and missing an arm, was Ryuukotssei. He stood at the edge of the attack range, breath echoing in the sudden stillness, his mask-face awash with red. "You…" he hissed, whole body taunt. "You _killed_ them all."

"And never shall that be enough to avenge his life," the Inu no Taisho snarled, feeling the sword responding to his rage, his grief. His whole chest felt tight, suffocating. "Not even _your_ death will be enough!"

Ryuukotssei flashed his fanged grin. "Then I suppose I got my revenge, didn't I?"

That was too much. Raising his sword again, he brought it down, and the wind sliced through the trees, tearing deep furrows into the earth. But it was too late. Knowing what was to come, Ryuukotssei ran.

He almost went after him. Almost. But then the smell of blood hit him and he dropped the sword. Standing stiff and staring at the dead bodies around him, he did not dare turn. He couldn't.

_I failed. I failed. I…failed. _It stabbed at him relentlessly, this guilt, this anger. This sorrow.

It was almost as if he was dreaming. He turned, pushed by the wind. His hair stung his eyes as it was tossed it into his face, sticking to the blood there. He couldn't see that white color on any one else there, even when he came to stand at Sesshoumaru's side. It wasn't his son any longer. He was nothing but red, red, red.

His hands somehow found the end of the halberd and he pulled. Sesshoumaru's came up off the ground at first as the wide blade refused to release him, but soon it came free with a sticky, sucking sound that made the Inu no Taisho crush the handle in his grip in anger.

He could only look down at the torn, desecrated body for so long before he knelt. He had to do it; his legs were so unsteady. He stared at the contorted form; Sesshoumaru was on his knees still, slumped over so that his now severed spine could emerge from his back. Blood still ran from the wound, mixing with the welts upon his back.

This wasn't his son. This wasn't the proud boy that waiting for him in trees, insulting him wittily, if not childishly, as he approached. This wasn't the boy who could look him in the eye and, raising his chin just slightly, be such a haughty bastard that he sometimes wondered how he put up with him. This wasn't the boy who saw him as a hero.

Because that boy was dead.

His hand was out before he knew it, hovering over the still warm skin and knowing, _knowing_, that when he touched it, no life would be there. No flutter of a heartbeat - what good was a heart cleaved in two? - no rise and fall of lungs, nothing. Nothing.

No…

His hand fell back into his lap, clenching into a fist. "Damn it!" he hissed, anger blossoming unexpectedly. "Sesshoumaru, _wake up_! Stop this! I _order_ you to get up!"

Nothing.

"Sesshoumaru…" he whispered, lips barely moving. As if lowering his voice would make the boy hear him.

Only silence answered him.

He would not be ignored like this. Grabbing his son's shoulder, the Inu no Taisho pulled him back, bones cracking and snapping in the process, and made him face him.

That had been a very bad move. Now Sesshoumaru stared at him with eyes glazed and barren in death. Everything that he'd come to associate with him, the will, the haughty intelligence, the pride that he reserved just for his father; it was gone. He barely even recognized him, now that the defiance was gone.

Now it was nothing but a body.

Something caught in the Inu no Taisho's throat, something thick and overpowering. He tried to swallow it, choked on it, and his chest began to throb. No…no, it wasn't just a body. It was his son. His son. The one he'd been unable to save.

Arm curling around his son's shoulders regardless of the halberd still attached to his remaining hand, he pulled Sesshoumaru close against him, the boy's blood smearing over his armor and bleeding onto his soul.

Using his other hand, the Inu no Taisho ran his fingers through his son's hair, almost affectionately, ignoring the missing ear and trying to think of him as normal.

The pressure in his chest continued to build until he could no longer keep it down. Sitting amongst the bodies of his foes, the Inu no Taisho let go. A howl tore through the air, sending all the nearby wildlife scurrying from such a terrifying foe.

If only they knew.

* * *

The Inu no Taisho took one more weary step, clutching the weight in his arms tightly as he entered the clearing where the five dragons laid. His whole frame was tense and drawn, each movement took too much energy. But he was determined. 

If his son was to be buried, it would be with his triumph. Not his defeat.

The Inu no Taisho knelt under a familiar tree and the Tessaiga made a small furrow in the earth with the tip of its blade. Sending the sword an aggravated glare for getting in his way, he once again looked down at the body he held cradled against him and the thought struck him. Hard.

' …The power of life is nothing more than power over death… That is what the Tenseiga can do. It defeats death…'

The ghost of a conversation swirled within his mind, clearing the fog that had settled there. Clasping Sesshoumaru fast against him, he rose in one fluid motion.

He wasn't going to bury his son. Ever. Sesshoumaru was going to _live_. No matter what it took.

Turning away from the carnage, the Inu no Taisho peered up the mountain, up to the billowing smoke, and steeled himself for the arduous climb. But he was going to do it. Getting the best grip he could on Sesshoumaru's slick, rapidly cooling skin, he summoned all his strength and started to run.

He was going to live.

* * *

Toutousai was waiting at the mouth of his forge, much to the Inu no Taisho's surprise. There was an almost worried expression on his old face. "I smelled blood coming up my mountain," he offered in explanation as the Inu no Taisho appeared. Leaning forward, he caught sight of Sesshoumaru and his huge eyes widened. "What happened _here_?" 

The Inu no Taisho didn't stop to explain. He pushed forward, a sense of urgency snapping at his heels, and entered the forge. Toutousai followed him in, feeling the tension in the air. "What do you expect to do with him here?" He peered through the dark at the small, distorted face. "That is a he, right?"

The Inu no Taisho ignored him again. Shifting his grip on his son, he used his now free hand to sweep all the swords off a nearby table, sending them cluttering to the floor. He put Sesshoumaru down gingerly, as if he might break even more. Then he settled the severed body parts that he'd collected next to him, some instinct telling him that they were necessary.

"Hey! Wait a second!" the old smith cried, darting around him to start picking up his masterpieces. "You can't just barge in here and -ah!"

Toutousai's eyes widened as the Inu no Taisho pulled the Tenseiga off its place on the wall - where Toutousai had placed it - and drew it from the sheath. The blade seemed to shimmer in the dim light, a pulsing glow that made the Inu no Taisho flinch for a second. But then it receded, as if waiting.

"You are going to use it?" the old smith asked, a rather dumb question in itself. The sheer look of determination on the Inu no Taisho's face was proof enough.

Narrowing his eyes, the Inu no Taisho focussed on nothing but the blade in his hands, asking - no _begging_ - it to tell him what to do. And there it was. Small forms shimmered into existence around his son's body, greedy fingers digging into his flesh, pulling at his soul. The sword said to cut them.

He did.

The creatures squealed as the blade ran through them, and then there was silence. Their filthy bodies were gone and all that remained was his son, lying stretched upon the workbench.

The Inu no Taisho didn't blink. His eyes were fixated, waiting. Waiting.

Almost as if being pushed together by an unseen hand, Sesshoumaru's skin began to knit. Bones snapped back into place, his face began to reform. Reaching over, the Inu no Taisho held his son's ear back up and watched in wonder as it was reattached seamlessly. He did the same with his hand, skin and muscles reaching out to meet those of the severed appendage. Putting down the sword and lifting him up, the Inu no Taisho saw that his son's back was mending as well, his spine now back under layers of skin. Warmth that was almost burning radiated from his skin.

Despite the discomfort, the Inu no Taisho continued to hold the boy up as he slowly became whole again. He felt a wave of relief run through him when Sesshoumaru took a breath. It only lead to him coughing up blood, but after a few tries he gathered enough air into his lungs and his heart began to beat. It was slow at first, but soon grew to a regular rhythm.

The Inu no Taisho reached out a tentative finger, brushed it against Sesshoumaru's newly healed cheek, and watched as it gave under the pressure like it was supposed to. It was the only part of his face that wasn't covered in blood, but all of that blood was old and dried, a memory.

The Inu no Taisho continued to hold his son close, relishing the feel of in his breath against his neck, the thump of a new heart.

"What did I tell you…what did I tell you…" Toutousai whispered behind him, his voice sounding more astonished than reprimanding. It was as if he hadn't truly believed what his blade could do.

Sesshoumaru stirred slightly, and the Inu no Taisho felt his own heart speed up in anticipation. After a pause, his son finally opened his eyes, blinking bloody lashes as he tried to focus. "What…?" he murmured, his voice slightly hoarse.

The Inu no Taisho felt as if his chest would explode. It took all his willpower not to crush the boy within his arms. Instead he let a small smile appear on his face. "It's all right, Sesshoumaru."

The boy didn't seem to realize who was speaking to him for a long while, but once he did, Sesshoumaru made a small gasping sound, struggling to get up. "Father, how -I thought…I could have sworn he-" the boy's eyes darkened and he stopped his effort.

"Quiet now," the Inu no Taisho told him, as kindly as he could manage. "It's all right. You've been saved…" he glanced down at Tenseiga, where it lay so innocently. "Saved by the most powerful sword."

* * *

Ah…question answering time. 

Before I get a whole bunch of people correcting me: it can be either Tetsusaiga OR Tessaiga. I normally use the first, but for some reason I went with the other for this one. Don't ask me why…

And, as to InuPapa's name. Again, I didn't give him one. I know about all the rumors and fandom names, but I didn't want to pick one for this story. It didn't seem right.

Also: _Why does the sword act so differently for InuPapa compared to Inu-Yasha? Why didn't he have to "learn" the attacks?_ Well, it _is_ his sword. It was forged from him; he is the owner and thus it uses his power to do its attacks. That is why it tells him what to do, how to make the power work. There really isn't anyone to teach him, besides Toutousai, who doesn't really know what it's capable of yet, either. As evidenced by his wonder over Tenseiga's skill.

So, everyone's learning in this story.

_How can the Tessaiga transform for InuPapa, since he isn't protecting humans? _Well…I hinted at this at the beginning, when Toutousai mentions Tessaiga's ability to have additions. In this story, it's later on that InuPapa has the human-saving addition added, as well as the anti-demon ward. Not to mention the ability to seal his son's demon blood.

**_Why_**_ did you do that to Sesshoumaru!_ Eh heh…because I'm mean and morbid? nervous grinI don't know, I just kinda kept writing and that's how it turned out. I mean, what could stir up a man's anger more than his enemy cutting off his son's body parts? Besides, it's even more of a reason to give Sess the Tenseiga. It saved his life already.

_Ryuukotssei! Why is he here before Inu-Yasha is born? Isn't he what kills InuPapa?_ Yep. He is. But, I figured that there had to be _something_ behind that fight. And this is one reason. A feud that travels through the ages. Except, now InuPapa will be much more careful, knowing what his enemy will do. But that doesn't mean he will stop hating him.

As to the spelling of Ryuukotssei's name…I was too lazy to look it up online, but I had this written down somewhere. If it isn't right…well, it's close enough, right?

…Is it bad to say that I _liked_ writing Ryuukotssei? Eh…

_What's this with all the lords fighting for the west? Isn't InuPapa the Taiyoukai of the West/Lord of the Western Lands/etc?_ Yes, I suppose. By the time he dies and Sess inherits the title (as frequently seen in fandom) at least. But this is before Inu-Yasha is born. I'm thinking that there had to be something great that his father did to earn Sess' respect, not to mention the reputation InuPapa gets in the series. I think taking over the West and claiming it as his own would be a very good start.

_What's with the sword balance idea?_ Well, that was influenced by other stories and drabbles I've read. I don't exactly remember which, but if one is yours, thanks! I thought that idea was a good one and it makes completely sense to me. Therefore I ran with it.

_How can Sess hate Tenseiga? It saved him!_ Well...I don't really think InuPapa would tell him that he actually _died_...Since it is one of his biggest failures to date.I think he'd keep kinda quiet about that...

_Where is SessMom?_ Dead.

Annnd…those are the only question I came up with on my own. If you have any more, feel free to ask them. And, if you want them answered, please included a place to reach you.

Now I shall go work on my ongoing works!

**Edit**: Grr...I_ hate_ QuickEdit. I've had to edit this thing at least three times already... sigh

Thanks, Trouble In Shangri-La, for telling me about those strung-together words. Seems that Quickedit doesn't like double hyphens between phrases too much - you know, this effect here - and now I have to go and fix them all...


End file.
